


Out of Darkness

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Olivia, Henry & Madeleine [13]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Child, Adoption, Gen, blind OC, blind child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom&Olly are welcoming their adopted and blind daughter Laura into their midst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Darkness

 

Henry was nervous. Molly could feel it and Oscar too and they both sat by his feet, looking up at their little friend, hoping it’d calm him down. Today was a special day for the little boy. In fact, it was a special day for the entire family. Because today he would become a big brother again and Maddie would become a big sister. His parents had told him about little Laura and when he had asked why Mummy hadn’t had a bump the entire time, they explained adoption to him, too. He wasn’t quite sure he had understood it all. How could a mother give her child to another mother without wanting it back again, he wondered?

There was something else that was special about little Laura, too. She couldn’t see. Not because someone was holding their hand in front of her eyes but because she was ill. His Mummy and Daddy had tried to explain that, too, but it was so difficult that he had given up after a while. He didn’t mind that Laura couldn’t see. Maddie hadn’t been very good with things either when she was a baby and he had helped her just fine. Henry was convinced he could help Laura just as fine. And then there were Molly and Oscar, too.

Olivia had explained to him that the reason why Oscar is wearing this special harness and coat whenever they go out with him is because he is being trained as a guide dog. Blind people are people who can’t see, just like his new sister. Henry thought it was cool that Oscar would be able to help him guide Laura around and he wondered if Oscar felt like a superhero dog now because Henry totally would.

His Mummy and Daddy were standing in the kitchen, a cup of tea in each of their hands while Olly was leaning against Tom. Henry thought they looked nervous too but he wasn’t sure why. They had him and Maddie already so they had had lots of practice. And they were the best Mummy and Daddy in the world so they didn’t need to worry now, did they?

Maddie did not seem to be bothered about it all. She was playing with her dolls on the plush, comfy carpet, quietly talking to herself as she made up one scenario after the other. Henry wondered how she felt about becoming a big sister. He was so excited. He already knew what it was like with Madeleine but now someone new would become a part of their family and he couldn’t wait to get to know her. What hair colour would she have? And what about the colour of her eyes? Would she grow up to like bathtime just as much as he did?

The ringing of the doorbell distracted him from his thoughts and as his Mummy and Daddy placed their mugs aside, intertwined their hands and walked towards the door, he got up too and, followed by his shadows Molly and Oscar, he waited for the door to be opened.

He couldn’t see much at first. A friendly looking woman with skin the colour of hot chocolate and intricate braids in her hair walked inside, carrying a seat that looked just like the one Maddie had been brought home in. She smiled at him and the dogs and also at his Mummy and Daddy.

“Mr and Mrs Hiddleston, say hello to your daughter. As I have already told you, her mother has denied to name her so it will be up to you now. Have you decided on a name yet?”

Briefly Tom and Olly looked at each other before the latter nodded with a smile and a few tears in her eyes. “Yes. We want to call her Laura Elise.”

Henry grinned proudly at the mention of the second name as he had been the one suggesting it. He liked the sound of it and also his favourite teacher was called Miss Ellison which sounded almost like Elise. The woman with the chocolate skin smiled and nodded and after a few more words about some paperwork that needed to be completed, she carefully handed over the seat to Tom and left them.

“Come on, let’s go through to the living room so we can say hello properly,” Tom smiled and holding Henry’s hand as well, he lead them through to the sofa. Molly and Oscar were told to remain aside for now and even though they tried to sniff her feet from the distance anyway, they obeyed.

It was his Mummy who took her out of the seat and placed her in the crook of her elbow just like she had done with Maddie when she had first been brought home. Laura was tiny but she had the most twinkling brown eyes, Henry thought. He was now sitting on his Daddy’s lap, his eyes fixed on the newborn.

“She’s so small,” he whispered and Tom nodded with a loving smile. “She is. She’s just a few weeks old now. And you remember what we told you about her not being able to see, right?” Henry nodded with an earnest expression. “Yes. She cannot see and we have to be very careful with her and we need to talk to her often and help her see the world in her own way,” he repeated and Tom breathed a kiss onto his forehead. “That’s right, Henry. You’re going to be a fantastic big brother to her, I know it.”

***

“Hey,” Tom breathed as he entered the bedroom that night. Olivia was sitting on the bed, her back resting against the headrest while Laura lay cradled against her chest.

“Hey,” she smiled without taking her eyes off the little girl. Carefully, he climbed onto the bed and sat down next to her, his fingers instantly gliding along her back and arm. She was so precious. He had been worried a little that it might feel different with her, that he would regard her as an outsider, that he couldn’t love her like he loved Henry and Maddie. But the moment she had arrived in their midst, the moment he watched Olivia pick her up and hold her, he knew that his worries were unfounded. He could already feel his love pour out towards this tiny human, this adorable girl that they had welcomed into their lives now.

“Do you want to hold her?,” Olly whispered, seeing the expression in his eyes and Tom nodded, blushing a little. He took her, gently, and held her close against his naked chest. Her small fingers stretched briefly before she scrunched them up again as they rested against his chest.

“Look at you, you beautiful little angel. We will look after you, don’t you worry. We will make you see the world in your own special way and whatever is needed to make you happy, we will do it, I promise,” he whispered. He was reminded of those long years of darkness for Olivia, was reminded of her desperation, her sadness, her frustration. He wanted to spare his daughter all of this. And he knew, with Olly’s help and with Henry and Maddie and even with Molly and Oscar, they’d be able to make her world as bright as if she could see it with her own eyes.


End file.
